Endings
by Forbids
Summary: -BlueBloods- Time has been ticking and ticking, it's time for the end of anything and everything.
1. Chapter 1

Endings

by Forbids

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Chapter One**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods.**

**A/N: I was finally inspired to post this, by reading chapter sixteen of Redefinition by KilroyWasHere. I've got a plot bunny here that I kicked off with **_**Shades **_**(read or you won't get anything) and I'm ready for the world to see it. I've been improving as a writer and I'm hoping I can weave a story for you guys. **

**Summary: Time has been ticking and ticking, it's time for the end of anything and everything.**

**Major Pairing: Jack/Schuyler**

**Now, I hope you guys enjoy this story. **

**.x.**

The rain was pounding down on the concrete as two teenagers ran on the wet sidewalk in New York City, laughing as they used school text books as poor shields from the rain.

"I told you we should have brought an umbrella!" A raven-haired girl yelled at the young man running next to her as they picked up their pace, dodging anyone in their path.

"I was sure it wouldn't be raining cats and dogs and that we could actually hail a taxi, instead of them going on strike, today of all days," he yelled as he moved out of the way of a business man walking out from a building, probably to go home to his family.

"That's a bunch of bullcrap, Jack," The female replied as they ducked into a coffee shop, "You were just too lazy to get the umbrella from the coat closet."

From the shelter of the warm coffee shop, Jack Force could see Schuyler Van Alen clearly. Her black hair plastered to her neck and body and rain dripping down her soaked blue blouse, her already skin-tight Stitched for Civilization jeans clinging to her wet body. His own clothes, a ivory sweater and pair of black slacks were ruined, but it was okay, he could buy new ones.

"Well please, forgive me," he said huskily as Schuyler gave him a peck on the lips before she pulled him towards a far corner booth.

The two of them huddled close together in the coffee shop, the wait staff completely ignoring them as they whispered sweet nothings into each others ears, the worries of the world so far away as they enjoyed each others company. The smooth red leather seats gathered water from the couple's dripping bodies as they slowly dried off.

"I could really use a couple of coffee," Schuyler whispered as she traced his lips gently, "I'm going to go get one. You want one?"

"No thanks," he whispered as she pulled away from their semi-embrace and went to the back of the line.

He smiled, he was happy and he felt the burning sensation of hope in his chest. In that fateful moment in her bedroom, when something magical happened, this feeling appeared. Schuyler and him agreed it was something and from that moment on they were secretly together every second possible. Little brushes at school and a private smile when they thought no one was looking...

Schuyler had moved into the Force Mansion and one night had changed everything. Charles and Trinity Force, had started treating Schuyler like a daughter, Mimi Force started hating Schuyler with more passion than anyone could muster in a lifetime.

Mimi probably knew something was going on, but as long as she still thought there was a chance there was nothing, she would be fine.

"Back!" Schuyler happily pronounced as she set the coffee down on the table and slid back into the booth, "Now, what's on the agenda tonight?"

"Dinner with dad's friends."

"Fun stuff."

"You know it."

**.x.**

Mimi Force needed retail therapy like she needed men. The philosophy was the same with both: they were only good for one wear, unless you found the perfect item.

Mimi had stopped feeding in the time Schuyler had started living at the house and sure hadn't gotten _anything_ from anybody. She was worried and was covering it up by carelessly flirting and going on shopping binges at Barney's. The VIP Room at Barney's was the only safe place for her in the world.

Which was where she was currently, searching for a good clubbing dress, her personal shopping assistant had been told the words, "short and sexy" and now here she was, trying on clothes. Her long, golden hair had been put in a ponytail as she slipped on something that could only pass for a 'red scrap of fabric'. The blood-red, satin-like material had a cut in the side and was strapless. It wasn't perfect, but it would get a hook-up.

She slipped it off and watched it pool around her feet, before kicking it to the 'Buying' pile on the floor. She grabbed the last dress hanging on the wall. She had slipped it on and looked at herself in the mirror, before taking her ponytail holder out. She glared at the dress as she looked in the mirror, it wasn't perfect, but it was close. She opened the door to the changing stall and to her surprise, a fairly good-looking foreign ambassador's son happened to be sitting on a nearby couch. She didn't even care that he was married and had two brats at home in some far away country as she walked towards him. His eyes were not on her own eyes and he smiled as she sat now next to him. Oh yeah, he was going to be too easy.

**.x.**

Trinity Force looked at Schuyler's plainly modest black dress and sighed.

"You could have gone a little more adventurous, dear," she said as she picked up a diamond necklace and placed it around her own neck, admiring how expensive it looked.

"I could, but I didn't," Schuyler said as she stood behind Trinity in her personal bathroom.

"Well you should, I know Mr. and Mrs. Jeesle are old, boring, and dull, but it doesn't mean you have to be like them," she said as she took the necklace off and slipped on a pearl choker. Trinity sighed and ripped it off and threw it on the ground, while mumbling something about how trailer trash jewelry would not be in this household.

"Trinity, why am I expected to be at these dinners?" Schuyler asked as she traced her index finger with her hand.

"Because, Schuyler, you are apart of the Force household, you will be expected to perform the same duties as everyone else. Besides that fact, everyone wants to meet the child Charles lovingly took in. Now tell me, darling, which looks better. The diamonds or the opal?"

**.x.**

Mr. and Mrs. Jeesle were ancient, their wrinkled faces held enough wisdom to make them millionaires at the age of thirty. The talk was money and business. Schuyler, luckily, sank into the background watching vampire converse with human. Another wasted evening gone by.

Mimi had arrived an hour before dinner, her hair in a mess, but she was glowing as she hopped into the shower. She now looked fabulous across the table from Schuyler, sitting next to Jack, gushing about how wonderful Schuyler was.

_Wait?! When had she come into the conversation?_

"So, Schuyler," Mr. Jeesle said, pronouncing her name Skull-er, his voice reminding her of that red puppet Elmo, "How do you like living with Mr. Force?"

"I love it, I'm so grateful he took me into his house after my grandmother had died and my grandfather needed to get settled. I'm so happy he was there for me," She replied automatically, adding the fake smile at the end.

"Wonderful!" Mr. Jeesle said, before complementing Charles Force on his family for the millionth time at dinner.

After the Jeesles had left, Mimi immediately changed into a hot pink mini and left for a new club. Trinity and Mimi had argued about her leaving, but Mimi left her 'mother' standing there as she got into a limo surrounded by her friends.

The club was called 'Club Beiste' and that's what it was. The hard, dance music blared in the VIP Section and Mimi danced with five guys at the same time. The grabbed and they wanted, but she wouldn't let them yet. She smiled as she grabbed an upcoming movie star and started dancing. His blood pulsed beneath his shirt and his sweaty, sticky body moved against hers. He pressed his lips to her neck and gently sucked and nipped, his hands roaming around her body. She wouldn't remember his name in the morning, but for right now all she could say was it as she led him to a limo to her always ready hotel suite.

**.x.**

It was three PM and Schuyler was lying in the wet garden behind the Force's house. She was moving her eyes from the light gray storm clouds ahead and the book she was reading, and didn't notice Jack join her on the grass.

"You'll get grass stains," he whispered as he pressed his lips to her jawline lightly.

"Shut up, Jack," she whispered back as she moved her head so he was kissing her square-on-the-lips.

"Sky..." He said, a smile on his face. He leaned in again, tilting his head slightly as he bent to kiss her.

A mix of a scream and growl, ripped them both from their deluded love-sick fantasy world, shattering what they had built, into millions of pieces as they both turned to see Mimi standing at the garden door.

_"Stay away unless you want to know why I am the Angel of Death."_

Mimi's haunting promise replayed itself in her mind and she watched the hate in Mimi's eyes as she pounced.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**A/N: Yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I have to say I think this is the best first chapter I've ever written. Anyway, reviews are appreciated, but flames are not. Constructive criticism is love. Anyway, thanks for reading, I have a lot in store for this fanfiction. Sorry if there are any grammatical errors! **


	2. Chapter 2

Endings

by Forbids

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Chapter Two**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods.**

**A/N: Thanks to my sole reviewer, Rory, whom this chapter is dedicated to! Now, let's get some action going on.**

**.x.**

Mimi had returned after her wild night with the movie star, he was fabulous, wild and untamed, but now he was just sitting in his pad sleeping off, what would be thinking was the best night of his life, if he could still think for himself.

She was glowing as she stepped out of the limo and stared at her house, oh she led a perfect life. Why had she ever worried about Jack? It was just deprivation of blood. She licked her lips before knocking on the large, wooden door. It was opened by a some-what old man called Kennedy, she made a note to have Charles fire him for his lack of unappeasably.

"Where is Jack?" She asked as she gazed at her manicured nails, she had cleaned them of the blood that had been on them from scratching the back of the star and now they shone with the brightness of the sun.

"I think I saw him going towards the gardens. Anything else you would like me to do?" He asked, his words friendly and showing he had been trained to serve people like her.

"Nothing else." She walked towards the garden like there was no tomorrow. She shoved past maids and everything else, demanding to show Jack the reason why they were soulmates. She had a new spark in her, a new flare from being refreshed.

She made it to the door in one piece, opening it faster than a speeding bullet, praying to the God in Heaven who had sent her to this hell to let him be out here.

He was out there, but he wasn't alone. His face was right next to Schuyler Van Alen, their lips too close together for comfort. Their bodies slightly entangled.

Something came from deep from her throat, a scream and growl combined, mixed and warped beyond comparison as the two 'secret lovers' stared at her. She pounced on the couple, and quickly threw Jack away from Schuyler. She grabbed Schuyler by the hair and stared at her, intense hate building up in her body.

_"Mimi! Mimi! Mimi!" _Jack cried as she took her hand and slashed at Schuyler's breastplate, "_MIMI!" _

His pitiful, pleading cries were so distant, so far away, but Schuyler's cries of pain were so fresh and vibrant as Mimi took a fingernail and dragged it from her chest to her jawline. Schuyler tried to scratch Mimi, but from her position...

Jack kicked Mimi in the back, making her loose her grasp on Schuyler, who fell on a heap on the group.

_"Don't you love me anymore?" _Mimi hissed as she got up and looked at Jack, she turned her gaze to Schuyler, _"You have feelings for the _half-blood!_"_

Jack looked like he had been kicked, even before Mimi had done the deed. She punched him and grabbed his neck.

"Sky...Get help." He wheezed to a bleeding Schuyler as she tried to make her way to the garden door.

Mimi glanced over at Schuyler and sighed, she dropped Jack and gave him a petty, quick kick before jumping splendidly and landing directly ontop of Schuyler's back.

_"Trying to run away? Are we now?" _

She took a fingernail and cut the back of Schuyler's back so she could see her bra. She laughed and carved the words Azrael on her left shoulder blade. Then Abbadon on the right. The pain was so intense, Schuyler could only scream as Mimi dug her nails deeper.

_"What did I tell you Slutter? If you messed with Jack you would see great consequences," _She mumbled as she punched Schuyler in the head a couple dozen times. Schuyler kicked frantically, but Mimi's position was just out of her reach. Mimi laughed and smeared the blood from Schuyler's cuts over her back, angry that there were no memories of her and Jack forever being in love in them. She flipped Schuyler over violently and crawled over her, their faces nearly touching. Schuyler tried to punch her, but Mimi caught her arm and twisted it.

"AHH!"

_"That's right. Scream."_ She took a fingernail and put it next to Schuyler's cheek about to dig it in, but Schuyler bit it, causing Mimi to jerk back and Schuyler to attempt to crawl away, her shirt rags.

_"YOU LITTLE B-" _Mimi grew immediately calm, _"You're too low to even be called that. You half-breed." _She walked over to where Schuyler was slowly getting up and pushed her down, blood falling on the wet grass. Mimi crouched and two fingers poised gracefully over Schuyler's scared eyes.

_"You'll never see Jack again, Schuyler," _she whispered as she pulled her arm back and moved her fingers forward straight towards Schuyler's pupils.

It was almost as if it was in slow motion, Charles Force in his business suit, followed by Trinity jumped on Mimi and wrenched her away from the bleeding Schuyler. Mimi kicked and screamed, but Charles quickly hit her a number of times before they stopped. Mimi was unconscious.

"Doctor Pat is coming, Schuyler, just hold on. Trinity, get Mimi on the next flight to Fiji on my jet." Schuyler felt arms wrap around her, before being picked up in searing pain.

"Just hold on..." And everything was black.

**.x.**

"Forgive me, Schuyler," Jack whispered as he got up and walked towards the garden door painfully. From his point of view, the two loves of his life were fighting for his affection, namely Mimi.

No, that wasn't Mimi. That was Azrael.

He watched as Mimi straddled Schuyler's back and carved something into her back deeply. His heart wrenched, but he wasn't sure if it was to see Schuyler get hurt or Mimi, his soulmate attempting to kill a girl.

He snuck in the garden door and immediately started screaming for Charles, Trinity, somebody.

"MIMI'S GOING TO KILL SCHUYLER" - "I'M BLEEDING." - "SCHUYLER'S DYING."

He knew Charles and Trinity were there and could hear them. Then the one thing that could work came to mind.

**"THERE'S BEEN A SILVER BLOOD ATTACK IN THE GARDEN."**

**.x.**

Doctor Pat worked alone and had closed up her work the moment they brought Schuyler and Jack in. Jack being only extremely bruised and sore, would get checked last, but Schuyler was an emergency. Lawrence had already been called and was on his way, but until then. Charles, Trinity, and Jack sat in Dr. Pat's waiting room, the silence was so bad it could kill all of New York.

"How could you, Jack?" Charles asked Jack, "Does the past no longer matter?"

"Dad..."

"Jack. Answer my questions."

"I don't know?"

"You don't know? YOU DON'T KNOW?" He roared, before standing up and slapping Jack so hard he felt his neck pop.

"The last time someone didn't know the answer to that question, she left her mate for good and is now in a coma until she decides to wake-up. So, don't tell me you don't know you insolent little boy. Why. Did. You. Do. It?"

"Because I love her," he whispered.

"And the last time someone gave the answer to the same question, she broke the hearts of everyone who knew and loved her. She also broke herself."

They were silent until Lawrence arrived where Jack explained everything. Lawrence took in everything with an unchanging expression before falling into a chair and putting his head in his hands.

"She is her mother's daughter," He said softly.

"What's that supp-" Jack started, but was immediately silenced by something that looked like a tear in Charles' eye.

**.x.**

Dr. Pat opened the door and looked at everyone silently, before starting, "I have good and bad news."

**.x.**

**A/N: Hopefully that chapter was appealing, (I'm not that good with fight scenes!) It all ties in eventually and I think I have problems with OOCness, but I'm working on it. Re-reading Blue Bloods and Masquerade, of course. Anyway, thanks for reading and see-ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

Endings

by Forbids

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Chapter Three**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods.**

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers, Gasp-X, Rory, and annomamous (I hope I answered what your review in this chapter)**

**I've been really busy lately, but I managed to write a chapter that I liked! Hope everyone who reads it enjoys it!**

**.x.**

Dr. Pat's Emergency Blue Blood Medical Room was done up in sterilized, stainless steel. The bed, chairs, and some equipment weren't 'decorated' in the doctor's number one color choice.

As Jack walked in with the rest of the people, he saw Schuyler on a bed, lying on her stomach. He could see the gauze on her back and her felt a pang in his gut. He could have atleast attempted to knock Mimi off of Schuyler before getting help.

"The bad news always comes first in my office. The wounds on her chest are bad, but there are only two. On her back is a different story..." Dr. Pat said clearly, "She'll most likely have the scars on her back for the rest of her cycle. Now,"

"Where are the scars?" Lawrence interrupted, his gaze fixed on his unconscious granddaughter.

"On her shoulder blades, they're in the form of words. On her left shoulder blade it says 'Azrael' on her right it says 'Abbadon'." She paused uncomfortably and cleared her throat before continuing, "She received numerous blows to the head and body, currently leaving her in a comatose state...

"The good news is that it looks like if she can have her familiar give her some blood, she may be able to get out of it relatively quick. The thing about her state is that it is exactly like her mother's, except she has sustained more damage and won't be able to wake-up until this damage is done with. So, in short...The sooner we get her blood, the sooner we get her awake."

**.x.**

Mimi woke up flying over what looked like the Pacific Ocean, she blinked a few times before finally seeing her surroundings clearly. She was on a private plane in the middle of the Pacific Ocean that her 'father' had put her on after she attempted to kill Schuyler Van Alen for being together with her two-timing brother.

_"Mimi -_

_I'm sorry for doing this, but we couldn't take any chances, we hope you enjoy your three week vacation in Fiji and have lots of fun!!!_

_XOXOXOXOXOXO _

_- Trinity"_

Mimi hardly finished the letter before ripping it to shreds and glancing up at the ceiling. She tried to blink back the hot tears that had started to form, but she couldn't. They streamed down her face and down into her clothes as she cried and cried. She cried not for herself but for her past lives and how jealous she was of them. She cried for Jack and how life was before Schuyler came into the picture. She just cried and then when no more tears would come out, she sat up, grabbed a bottle of champagne and drank it all in one gulp, hoping for once in her life, she actually had the pitiful human ability to get drunk.

**.x.**

"I don't understand how she could have been beaten up so badly..." Lawrence mumbled as he sat with Jack in Dr. Pat's waiting room. As he was no longer her legal guardian, he and Jack had been forced to leave the room. Lawrence made a fuss about him being family, but he still left after Dr. Pat said it wouldn't make Schuyler better.

"Mimi wasn't Mimi. She was Azrael and I think that she would have died if Mimi decided she wouldn't torture her first. Sky...She attempted to fight back, but she just couldn't... Azrael's power compared to hers made her look like she was a...helpless child."

"Why were you so careless to be fluttering around with _my granddaughter _instead of preparing your sealing to your sister," Lawrence growled, "If she doesn't get out of this comatose, I'll make sure you regret ever even touching her by finishing Azrael's job on _you._"

Jack wasn't sure if he was serious or making an empty threat, but turned his eyes to the magazine rack and then settled them on his hands, clamped tightly on his lap, church-style. Not like they ever went to church, only for funerals and weddings of important people.

If Jack was lucky, he'd make it to another one of those.

**.x.**

_"Welcome to paradise, sweetheart," a voice whispered quietly as Schuyler woke up. She wasn't in the garden of the Force Mansion, she was at home. The Van Alen mansion! She smiled at her mountain dew yellow walls, the Evanescence poster, the Barbie dream house. Her heart leapt, jumped and twirled as she got out of her bed slowly. This had to be impossible. Mimi was attacking her and now she was here? _

_Her mind didn't stay on the subject long. _

_"Schuyler..." The voice whispered, sweeter and definitely feminine. The door to her room opened and there stood a much older looking Schuyler. Except the..._

_"Mommy!!!" Schuyler screamed as she ran across the room and jumped into her mother's waiting arms. _

_"Schuyler..." Allegra Van Alen said breathlessly as she hugged her child close. Schuyler heard her mother take in deep breaths of her before releasing her._

_"My dear baby, I'm sorry it's been so long." She said as she looked at her daughter. She took ahold of one of the straps of Schuyler's camisole top and snapped it playfully, "You've grown. You look much different from when you were only 20 inches."_

_Schuyler watched as her mother dropped her hand to her side and looked depressed for a second before taking on a happy expression._

_"We have so much to catch up on, but I can't help asking why you are here? Does it have something to do with the Silverbloods?"_

_"How do you know about the Silverbloods?"_

_"I can hear things, Schuyler, but I'm trapped. And so are you, but you'll wake-up soon."_

_"Wake-up?"_

_"Nevermind it, Schuyler, it's pleasant enough here. Anyway, I'm so glad you're here to keep me company. It's been so lonely...Now, my baby, how has your life been treating you? Not good, from the fact you're here."_

**.x.**

Oliver Hazard-Perry keep his face concealed against the rain that was falling in steady patterns. It had been a sunny day the day before, but today was just gloomy. He looked at his watch before heading inside the Duchesne school and taking off his jacket. He bit his lip, he had called Schuyler numerous times, but she hadn't answered her phone. He even took to calling the Force Mansion, but they wouldn't answer to him.

Suddenly, Oliver found himself pinned against the locker in the lonely hallway, Jack Force standing in front of him. Jack's breathing was hard and steady, but oddly refreshing from the millions of Tic Tacs and breath strips he had seen him chow down.

"You're her conduit and best friend..." He whispered gruffly "Who's her familiar?"

"Why do you need to know?" Oliver retorted as he squirmed in Jack's grasp.

"Tell me and I'll tell you."

"You obviously need my services, Jack, I suggest you tell me why you need them," Oliver said as Jack released him from the iron grasp he had him in.

"Schuyler's been hurt. She needs her familiar. Who is it?"

Oliver paled, "Sky's been hurt? How bad? Is she fixable?"

Jack growled before placing a hand over Oliver's mouth, "Yes, Schuyler has been hurt, we can answer all of those questions when you tell me who her familiar is!"

"All right," Oliver said as he pushed Jack's hand away, slightly calmer, "It's me."

It was Jack's turn to pale.

**x.x.x**

**A/N: Schuyler is in a coma and since she is her mother's daughter, she went to the same place her mother went to when she entered her own coma. So they get to converse for once.**


	4. Chapter 4

Endings

by Forbids

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Chapter Four**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods.**

**A/N: Thanks to my readers/reviews from last chapter. I'm throwing out two in 24 hours? Yeah! And now I have a major headache tylenol**

**.x.**

_"So, if I understand this correctly, you took your conduit as a familiar _and _you hooked up with Abbadon A.K.A. Jack Force, the Angel of Death's mate, got your butt kicked and now you're here?" Allegra said as she sipped pleasantly at the tea that had magically appeared in front of her._

_"And Ollie _kissed _me. So he wants to start a relationship," Schuyler said as she leaned back on her bed, "You forgot that part."_

_"Never start a serious relationship with red bloods," Allegra said softly as she gazed at the tea cup sorrowfully, "If I could take back one mistake it would be that one."_

_"What mistake, mom?" Schuyler asked, alarmed._

_"Steven, but luckily, I got a beautiful baby girl out of it," She looked at Schuyler before taking a sip of her tea, "I regret what I did, Schuyler. I regret it so much, and Cordelia, she understood the least and yet the most."_

_"What did happen to dad? If it's okay if I ask..." Schuyler had always swam in shark-infested when this subject came around with Cordelia, but Allegra just set down her teacup and smiled._

_"Steven... He always made me laugh and was there for me every single second of the day. My first kiss, my first boyfriend. I never realized his potential until awhile after I became a Blue Blood. He was my best friend and lap dog. Then I realized how...tasty he looked. I soon started looking at him in a romantic light and soon, he was my familiar. All through high school I had him at my beck and call even more than before. Then we got married and I decided I couldn't just take his blood, he had to know. So I told him. He called me crazy, not knowing I was also pregnant, and said that if this was the truth the world should know so they wouldn't be cheated like he had been... He then left the house and I was afraid for my people." She paused before closing her eyes, "I told Cordelia I had become pregnant and what Steven had said. All she could think of was to kill him. And that's what happened. I hired the best sniper assassin there was and he was gone... His words had cut into my flesh though and I refused to take another familiar. When I gave birth to you, my strength was nearly gone and then there was a battle and here I am. Charlie saved me, but I could have just moved onto another cycle. Rested and renewed."_

_Allegra glanced at Schuyler who stared at her bed._

_"Sky..."_

_"He would have hated me, wouldn't he?"_

_"Most likely, but everyone in the Blue Blood community adored you. Charlie, who swore he would never speak to me again, even stopped by to see you."_

_"Charlie?"_

_"Charlie? My brother? Does he go by Charles now?!" Allegra laughed girlishly as she squirmed in her seat, "You must tell him that Charles sounds so imposing."_

_Schuyler laughed before becoming serious, "He misses you... I've caught him visiting you."_

_"He visits me more and more frequently. At the beginning, he was never there, but now he comes more than twice a week sometimes. Always begging and pleading for me to wake up, but he doesn't understand I can't."_

_Schuyler stared at her mom transfixed, about to say something before a loud voice was heard overhead._

**.x.**

"Schuyler!" Oliver mumbled as he grasped the hand of the wounded vampire laying on the hospital bed beside her mother.

"This her familiar?" Charles grumbled from his seat.

"This is her conduit!" Lawrence yelled as he stood up from his chair, "Where's her familiar?"

"I am her familiar! Now how do we fix Schuyler?" Oliver said as he looked at Schuyler, whispering how badly he loved her and how much he wished she wasn't in that hospital bed.

"Get Dr. Pat, we need to act quick," Lawrence yelled at an incoming nurse.

The nurse nodded but wondered why they needed a dermatologist.

**.x.**

_"You're going to be leaving me, soon." Allegra whispered as she clutched Schuyler to her chest protectively. As they heard the impending fight of Jack, Charles, Lawrence, and Oliver about Schuyler's health, Allegra made her way to Schuyler's bed and they were now holding each other._

_"I don't want to leave you," Schuyler whispered as her mother stroked her hair, "You could be trapped in here for the rest of the cycle."_

_"I've talked to...people. Schuyler, I won't be here much longer. There are forces at work right now, trying to bring upon something that I cannot tell you. Your destiny has been written out, in ways I had never been told. Not even in Heaven. It was all apart of the Lord's plan, Schuyler. Currently, everyone is forgetting it in these latter-days, but don't worry sweetheart. We'll be together and I can tell you everything."_

_Allegra kissed Schuyler's forehead and hugged her tightly as fate worked once again._

**.x.**

Mimi sat on the beach in Fiji, all those losers in New York were missing this great weather. She should seriously attempt to kill people more often. Mimi was sitting on the beach in a designer thong and a top that looked like it was taped on. She wore sunglasses and plenty of sunscreen, waiting for a tan to come.

Sure, she wasn't on a private beach. It was semi-public. Only V.I.P.s got into this one, it was like New York City clubs...Only with sand and more sun!

She closed her eyes dreamily before hearing someone's footsteps coming above.

"Hello, sexy," a voice said.

No...No... It couldn't be.

She opened her eyes and stared at who it was.

"Oh. My. G-" She was interrupted with a tan finger being pressed to her lips.

"You know how much he doesn't like us using his name in vain," the cocky smile of the beyond handsome man crouching in front of Mimi was too much.

"I can't believe it's you..." She whispered, starstruck being a good word, as he pulled her away from the beach chair into towards the hotel to which she was staying.

"A few drinks to catch up?"

"S-sure..."

"Perfect."

**.x.**

Oliver held his neck at Schuyler's open mouth, Dr. Pat had coaxed out Schuyler's fangs and they were ready for business.

"Ready, Oliver?" She said softly. Oliver tapped his foot, the sign he was ready.

"Close her jaw, Jack, gently!"

He shut Schuyler's jaw closed, watching her fangs slide into Oliver's neck and the rich, red blood trickle into her mouth and down her throat. He watched as she started to suck greedily, Oliver getting paler by the second. Lawrence quickly grabbed Oliver to make sure he stood standing and they watched as Schuyler's eyes opened and she pulled away from Oliver's neck. He collapsed and a nurse, who had seen nothing was called into to take Oliver into observation for non-serious blood loss.

**.x.**

_Schuyler could feel the warm sensation of blood and healing in her and started to glow in the comatic room she was in. Allegra stared at her with sad eyes and a warm smile, watching her._

_"Until we meet again, good-bye beautiful..." Allegra clutched Schuyler to her until she started to fade away and once Schuyler was fully gone did Allegra weep._

**.x.**

"Allegra!" Schuyler cried as she transferred into the real world. Most people dreamed of waking up with their family surrounding them and Schuyler did, but the person she most wanted to see was in the bed next to her. The pain she was in was excruciating, she felt exhausted, but she could feel her body working once again to patch itself up.

Jack's heart leapt when Schuyler awoke, but the fact she screamed Allegra's name just made him feel the tiniest bit of hurt. Jack looked at Schuyler as she stared blankly at the wall before she spoke.

"I hurt," She whispered softly.

"I'll give her a special pain-killer and sleep medication. She'll need regular blood from Oliver, but I'm sure every 48 hours we can take a pint and give it to her," Dr. Pat stated before watching the family, "I'll be in my office if you need me."

She went away and a nurse came in and placed the pain and sleep medication in the IV. Then everything went foggy, then it went black.

**.x.x.x.**

**A/N: Whoot! I'm so proud of myself. Sorry if there are any mistakes. It's 12:09 and I'm yawning like made, but I'm keeping myself up by reading Labyrinth fanfiction.**


	5. Chapter 5

Endings

by Forbids

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Chapter Five**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods.**

**A/N: I have one thing to say: SORRY!!**

**I've been having some problems going on in my life that are being taken care of, so the updates have been less frequent. As by the **_**extreme lateness **_**of this chapter, you can sorta get an idea of what I've been dealing with. Anyway, there won't be anymore super-long breaks. Testing, sickness, and emotion freaking-outness SUCK. Anyway, I've been reading your reviews and I'm trying to pick out my mistakes and really work on Jack (he's the character I really don't understand sometimes...). And, I still have the firm belief that all angels can be fully reawaken, with the proper situation. Azrael is the Angel of Death, fought in the war in Heaven, and has gone through a lot of centuries with formal training. Since Mimi caught Jack and Sky, she got super angry and here comes Azrael. The person who is gonna kick Schuyler's butt! It's like putting a third-degree Black Belt in a match with a White Belt who has only had a couple martial arts lessons, but has natural talent. You also have to remember, Jack and Schuyler were in shock when Mimi saw them. That caused a delayed reaction in them both.**

**Anyway, here's a special treat. A double-long chapter!**

****

.x.

"How'd you do it?" Mimi asked, clenching her jaw to keep from yawning.

"Do what, Azzy?" He said, smiling as he swirled his glass. Mimi narrowed her eyes and set her drink down as she inclined her head towards his ear.

"You _know _what I'm talking about," she whispered sexily, "Please tell me?"

Mimi smiled as he turned towards her, his blonde hair caught the dim light and seemed to glow. His eyes were flickering dangerously as he looked at her.

"Where do your loyalties lie, Azrael? You've been bonded how many times to Abbadon?"

Mimi sniffed lightly, "I tried to kill _Jack's _current fling."

"You say his name like it's venom in your mouth, Azzy."

"He cheated on me!" Mimi cried as she stared at the man relaxed on the barstool next to her.

"And how many times have you cheated on him the past few lifetimes?"

"Humans don't count."

"They used too. You forgot, I was there for many lifetimes," his voice said the words carefully chosen. His Mediterranean accent toned the words down slightly, but Mimi's temper flared.

"That was until you dec-" His hand was clamped over her mouth and her voice died. He stared at her angrily as he lifted his hand off her mouth slowly. Mimi reached a lightly tanned hand to her aching mouth and kept staring at him as he moved his head to her ear.

"You will never talk of that. To Anyone. Anytime. Anywhere. Understand?"

Mimi nodded her head slowly and looked at him as he went back to normal.

"Now Azzy, I would like to make you a deal."

****

.x.

Schuyler opened her eyes slowly to the _pat, pat, pat _of rain on the window. The walls in her hospital suite were a light green and the tile was a frosty white with gold flecks. The furniture changed from a dark green to light, but the most interesting fixture was asleep in the chair next to her hospital bed. She was psychically and mentally exhausted, but feeling better than she was last time.

"Jack..." Schuyler whispered, "Jack..."

"Sky?" Jack mumbled as shifted on his seat, "You awake?"

"Yeah," she paused, "Why am I laying on my stomach?"

Jack's face stayed emotionless as he spoke, "You just missed your Grandfather. Oliver's at school, I get to skip for some reason. Anyway, you've been out for a week."

"My back hurts," Schuyler whimpered pitifully as she tried to turn over, slightly, in the bed.

"You're still healing. It'll hurt for awhile."

Schuyler looked at him thoughtfully and reached out a hand, "It's not your fault. You didn't put a gun to Mimi's head and tell her to attempt to kill me."

"Yet, I still hurt you both, terribly," Jack grabbed Schuyler's hand and placed it back on the hospital bed. Schuyler frowned and pulled her hand to her side.

"Is it permanent?"

"Yes."

They both stayed silent for what seemed hours, until Schuyler spoke, "I saw her, Jack. I saw my mom."

"Where?"

"When I was in my coma," she whispered, "I saw her."

"You were in a coma, Sky, you could have seen flying cows with pixies riding them."

Schuyler smiled, "Flying cows and pixies don't exist, silly."

"You get my point," Jack rolled his eyes and relaxed from his suddenly tense position on the chair.

"Yeah," Schuyler whispered.

"You're permanently scarred, were in a coma, currently laying in a hospital bed, and I'm seriously wondering how you are taking this so...lightly!" Jack was practically yelling.

_'Thank goodness the walls are soundproof,' _Schuyler thought bitterly.

"How? You can't predict the future. Get out of your emo corner, Jack!" Schuyler angrily pushed herself up, but fell down as a sharp pain pulsed thorough her triceps and shoulderblades. She fell back on the hospital bed and glared daggers at Jack.

"Shut up, Sky." Jack smiled a small smile and looked at her. The door to the hospital room opened and Lawrence walked into the room, holding a vase of brightly colored flowers. Schuyler smiled at him and the conversation between Schuyler and Jack was soon forgotten.

****

.x.

Mimi danced with her long time friend under the pulsing strobe light. She moved her hips to the rhythm of the club music and watched him carefully. There was nothing different about him than she remembered, except maybe the clothes. He had a lot cooler clothes now, she noticed as she slunk back up to him. She pulled him away from another girl and smiled seductively.

"Now, have you been giving thought to what I was saying?"

"Yes, I have," she said laughing as she looked at him.

"Have you reached a decision?" He whispered in her ear, nibbling on the edges of it.

"Yes!" Mimi giggled and swatted him away.

"And it is?"

"A yes and no."

"Explain?"

"I agree, just not right now. If I mysteriously vanish in Fiji, someone will notice. If I mysteriously vanish in New York City, that's not as bad. And besides, I have some loose ends that need to be tied up."

"Abbadon?"

"Yes."

"You never could leave him alone, Azzy. You never could."

They stayed silent until the next song came on and Mimi wanted him to dance even more.

****

.x.

**TWO WEEKS LATER:**

"You almost broke the bottle," a woman whispered furiously as she walked down the hospital floor reverently. In one hand she tightly cradled a purse and in the other, she was holding the hand of the man who was walking next to her. They look like almost any couple that was visiting their family in the hospital, but their mission was completely different.

"Shut up, Mon..." He replied as he picked up his pace, his eyes taking in the scene before the girl nodded at the nurse dressed in a semi-fashionable scrub. If scrubs could ever be fashionable...

"Are they gone?" She asked as she pulled her hand away and fished a wad of twenties from her purse.

"I suggested they all go to the cafeteria and get something to eat," the nurse paused, "Charles Force stayed behind for about five minutes after everyone else left, but he eventually went down to the cafeteria."

"How sweet...His heartbreak continues. Luckily, we'll end it," The woman said harshly as she placed the money in the nurse's hand, "Monitor the elevator camera, I know you have one. If you see them come up, I suggest you come and tell us. Or may every divine creature on this earth help you."

The nurse gulped and nodded in agreement and then ran off to tend to her job. The man standing next to the woman chuckled before they headed in the direction of the room where _she _was.

The man opened the door and held it open for his accomplice. Once, they were both inside they sprung to life.

"Jay..." She whispered, "Lock the door, please."

"Done."

"Disable cameras?"

"Done."

"Wonderful," she whispered as she finally turned her attention to the fallen star, lying on the bed. The blonde hair of Allegra Van Alen was spread out, framing her heart-shaped face. She took in a deep breath as she turned to Jay.

"I can't believe we're doing this..." She whispered as she once again reached into her purse and pulled out a thermos, "Luckily it didn't break the vial when you were trying to put it in this..."

She twisted the lid to the left and pulled it off, once it was loose enough. She bit her lip and reached into the somewhat-hot water and pulled out a vial. She ripped off the cap and held the hot glass in her fingers, ignoring the burning.

"Where is it?" She whispered frantically.

"Right here..." He said as he pulled out a plastic bottle of an ominous-looking black liquid, from his pocket. He unscrewed the cap and pulled out an eyedropper. He placed it in and sucked out enough of the thick liquid.

"Just a drop," she whispered as he held the eyedropper over the vial. He squeezed the eyedropper and a drop of the liquid fell into the vial, turning the red liquid inside into a black, before turning back to red.

"Did it work?" He asked as she turned towards Allegra. Her stride was slow and careful, before she opened Allegra's mouth with her free hand.

"I know you can hear us, Allegra, and here comes karma. Biting you in the butt," She tipped the vial and watched the liquid trickle down into her throat. Once the vial was empty, Mon turned to Jay and they quickly packed up. They turned on the cameras, unlocked the door, and went out the door. Mon laid her head on Jay's shoulder as he hit the down button on the elevator button. They nodded to the nurse and when the doors opened they could barely contain the surprise of seeing the Van Alen-Force clan coming out of the elevator. They waited until everyone flooded out and stepped into the safety of the elevator, only breathing a sign of relief and talking about bottles and bottles of champagne at the senior home.

"How fast do you think it will kick in?" Jay whispered softly as the elevator hit the ground floor.

"I have no idea, we'll know by reading the newspaper tomorrow."

****

.x.

Allegra opened her eyes, which was a very impressive feat, since they felt like they had been sealed shut. She blinked and slowly moved her hands to her eyes and gently removed anything that was there.

"Hello?" She whispered softly, before saying it louder. She paused, waiting for a response, before pushing herself up into a sitting position and looking around for a nurse. She felt so hungry, she couldn't concentrate. Allegra moved around weakly, feeling something starting to stir deep inside her, giving her little bursts of energy.

"Hello?" She called as she searched for the call nurse button. Allegra swung her feet over the side of the bed and gingerly touched them to the ground. She looked around the room feebly, but her once sharp eyes spotted no call button. Her bare feet made no sound on the floor, until she sighed and went back to the bed. Someone would find her shortly.

_Schuyler... _Allegra thought miserably as she moved her eyes to the door which was being opened.

"Schuyler!" She screamed as she sat up, her wild green eyes taking in the sight of the black-haired girl sitting in the wheel chair. Standing behind her was Lawrence Van Alen, who was standing next to Charles and Jack Force.

"Mommy?" Schuyler whispered as she sat in her wheelchair, before painfully wheeling over to Allegra.

"Yeah, sweetheart, it's me and I'm not leaving this time," Allegra whispered as Charles and Lawrence left to get the doctor, and Jack excused himself into the restroom.

**Later,** after many tests from doctors, Allegra was passed with a clean bill of health.

"Amazing! It is as if she just decided to wake up!" One doctor declared. A little while afterwards, it was declared that Allegra would stay overnight for observation.

"I wonder how you woke up," Schuyler whispered later that night, after everyone had left. The nurses had pushed the beds close together, so that they were touching.

"I've been wondering myself all day... There is no way I could have just decided to wake up. I've gone without blood to long, but Sky, you don't need to worry about it. We're together now and you'll come home and live with me."

Schuyler smiled and reached out to grab her mother's hand.

"Good night mom..."

"Good night, Schuyler."

********

.x.

**A/N: Yes, I know a blood transfusion could not wake Allegra... It's not a **_**regular**_** blood transfusion, though. Anyway, I feel like I just wrote a soap opera episode in this chapter. Hopefully, no more of that. And now the real fun begins.**


	6. Chapter 6

Endings

by Forbids

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Chapter Six

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods.**

**A/N: Yay! New chapter! I am so grateful for all of your wonderful reviews! You guys are a complete and utter happy drug. Yes, anyway, thanks so much for the positive feedback. Here's a new chapter that I hope you enjoy.**

**.x.**

The sunlight streamed in through as Allegra took in a deep breath as Schuyler let out a sleeping sigh. The excitement that was pulsing through her like electricity was hardly containable. Schuyler slept peacefully on her stomach, taking deep, equal breaths. Allegra watched her, entranced, as she took in the sight of her black hair covering her closed eyes. Allegra wasn't sure to believe that such a thing was really hers, oh yes, she'd had other children, but none who were completely hers. Allegra curiously reached out a slender hand towards the bandages covering her shoulder blades. Allegra lightly touched one and immediately pulled her hand back once she heard the slight whimper coming from Schuyler.

"Always curious, Allegra?" Lawrence said softly from the doorway.

"Daddy!" Allegra whispered softly as she rolled over slowly in the hospital bed.

"Hello, my little Allie," Lawrence whispered as he walked to the bedside of the hospital, "We have some things we need to discuss."

"Like what?"

"Getting Schuyler back."

**.x.**

Charles Force bitterly walked out of the tall skyscraper, holding his brand new iPhone to his ear.

"Charles, please know Allegra is getting discharged from the hospital today and is planning on residing in the family house. When Schuyler gets discharged in a week or two, we plan on having her come back to the house. Charles, please consider letting her come without a huge fuss. Besides, Madeleine will soon be back. Call me."

"_Sometimes I hate that man..." _Charles thought angrily as he ignored the rest of his voicemail.

Charles hailed a taxi and hopped in the back, before glaring at the taxi driver. He gave him the hospital address and told him to step on it. Charles looked at his iPhone and stared at the long list of contacts he could call. He sighed and placed the phone in his pocket.

Once in front of the hospital, Charles literally threw the taxi driver his money, before marching into the hospital. As soon as Charles was in Allegra's ward, he marched past the nurses and desk and went immediately to her room. He found one empty bed and a sleeping Schuyler.

"Crap!" He screamed loudly, jostling Schuyler out of her sleep.

"What the h-" She said sleeping before looking up at Charles, "Oh. Mom left with Grandfather around noon. They said they would be back around six to take me to the cafeteria."

"Lovely..." Charles mumbled, "Sorry for waking you up."

Schuyler yawned and settled back onto her stomach, "'Sokay. The nurse will come in five minutes to wake me up anyway."

"Oh. Do you have any idea where your mother is?"

"Lawrence said her favorite pizza place was still around, or that they might go to the zoo. Whatever mom felt like as soon as she stepped outside."

"Crap." Charles glanced at the clock on the wall. 4:55 PM.

"Tell your mother and grandfather that you can go home," Charles replied before turning around disappearing.

**.x.**

"Daddy! I'm so surprised this place is open!" Allegra mumbled gleefully as she took a slice of the thick, greasy pizza and took a bite.

"Allegra, that's hardly lady-like," Lawrence chided half-heartedly as he cut his own piece with a fork and knife.

"Oh shush! You weren't the one who was in a coma without pizza!"

"It was amazing how your skin never broke out after eating this stuff."

"Magic," Allegra whispered as she took a napkin and wiped the red sauce from the corners of her mouth.

Allegra and Lawrence sat on a lime green booth in the corner of a restaurant. The black-and-white checkered floor made the restaurant smell like Pine-Sol, mixing with the smell of baking bread. Florescent lights dangled overhead as Allegra threw back her blond head and laughed at something Lawrence said.

"Daddy! That wasn't funny," Allegra said in her girlish-tone, before taking another slice of the pizza, "I missed this place so much!"

"I think you told me that already," Lawrence replied, before taking a bite of the pizza and setting his fork down quickly.

"Well, Charlie and I used to come here all the time and talk about the future. We'd talk about who we were dating and what committee meetings were like. We made fun of Mrs. Noteral so much! What happened to her?"

"She was resting up until a few years ago. I currently think she is five."

"Aww! Anyway, we never brought anyone to this place. It was out dirty little secret. No one would ever know that we hung out here. It was so cool!" Allegra lowered her voice drastically, "I even wrote on the bathroom stall! I bet it's still there!"

Allegra giggled madly and looked at Lawrence who was shaking in laughter.

"What?" She whimpered as she looked at her father.

"Those were the good days. You and Charles were still friends. Do you know how excited everyone was that you were twins?"

"We've always been twins, haven't we?"

"Yes, but it's always exciting."

"It wasn't as exciting when you left."

"I was exiled sweetheart. I had to leave."

"I'm not stupid!" Allegra spat out venomously, "Just because I'm blonde and giggly does not mean my intelligence is less than normal."

"I know you're not stupid, but you were only seven."

"Bahh!"

"Very mature."

"Whatever..." Allegra took another slice of pizza before taking an unopened straw and unwrapping it partially, then blowing at Lawrence. Both erupted in instant laughter and they conversed happily.

**.x.**

It was late, the stupid fitting session ran over by fifteen minutes as Trinity Force walked on the sidewalk. Her Prada heels clicked steadily on the concrete as she pulled her thin, leather coat closer to her body.

_"As soon as I get home, I'll have to call Brittany! She did not have me buy this coat to freeze!"_ Trinity thought murderously as she shivered severely. The stupid taxis never came in this direction either and Trinity forgot to call the limo.

Her skirt swayed from side to side, the thin, yet very stylish material, was making her waxed legs have gooseflesh all over.

Her phone suddenly let out a very shrill ring, making Trinity jump slightly. The street seemed darker, with the occasional car coming every few minutes.

"Trinity..." She answered, and squealed when she heard who it was, "My Mi-mah-lee!"

"It's Mimi, Trinity."

"Anyway, how was your vacation?"

"Oh, it was...good."

"Lovely, baby! Anyway, I'm on this street and it's cold. There aren't any taxis and I forgot to call the limo!"

"Couldn't you have just called the limo from where you were?"

"Oh no! The other ladies where there. All about status, Meemerlina."

"It's Mimi."

"Anyway, gotta go, baby. Toodles!"

Trinity closed the call and put her Blackberry in her purse, then continued to walk. Finally, Trinity reached a cross section and paused to check for cars.

_"Or taxies!" _She thought hopefully, before seeing nothing. Then, she felt a cold hand on her neck.

**.x.**

Charles' phone rang pleasantly as Charles sipped at some red wine.

"Charles Force."

"Mr. Force, this is Lisa Barlow, from the hospital."

"And?" Charles thought his hands grasping the wineglass.

"Your wife Trinity, I'm sorry to say, was found dead this morning by a garbage collector."

Charles gripped his glass so tightly it broke. Red wine spilled everywhere and glass shards dug into his hand.

**.x.**

**A/N: I really wasn't sure how to do this chapter, so I tried doing it the way I wanted it too. Trinity's dead. Allegra's back. Schuyler's going home. Mimi's flying back from Fiji in a few days. Oh how fun...**


	7. Chapter 7

Endings

by Forbids

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Chapter Seven

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods.**

**A/N: Yay! New chapter! Again! Anyway, for the last chapter response... Trinity does know Mimi's name. But I have a cat named Mimi and I've seen many people just immediately give her an average of five nicknames. That she doesn't respond to. So I thought, maybe Trinity will treat Mimi sort of like a pet, something you can pamper and love, but when it comes down to it: they really have their own agenda. So I just immediately gave Mimi-vampire the top two nicknames people call Mimi-cat. **

**I really hope that makes sense, I'm not the best at explaining things.**

**Also, my apologies for the late update. The day after I posted the chapter for my other fan fiction, I got grounded for getting into a fight with my sister.**

**Yes, I got grounded for QUITE awhile.**

**Also, I take a lot of liberties with Fan Fiction, especially with characters who hardly show up. So, hopefully it all works out.**

**Anyway, onward with the chapter!**

**.x.**

"She's dead, Lawrence," Charles said faintly as he sat in his darkened office. He moved slightly against his leather chair and his rumpled suit made a loud squeal.

"And why are you concerned, Charles. You know it was a marriage purely for convenience, perhaps a little bit of a childhood crush, but you know there was nothing in your relationship but sex, lies, and money."

Charles glared at Lawrence through his hands, his steel hair rumpled and frightening, as he stood up from behind his wooden desk, "They're growing more and more, Lawrence. Some have gotten to the point of being able to kill bigger things than those in the Sunset Years."

"The Committee must take immediate action," Lawrence whispered, "I'm fearing for the worst, Charles."

"I'm fearing this may be what we've been trying to avoid for the longest time."

"We've been denying or avoiding the existence of Silverbloods, even after Priscilla's death and Mimi's trial. This makes two, Charles, I'm going to have to do something."

"Maybe it's time."

"I have the feeling it is."

**.x.**

"Allegra," Lawrence said quietly, "You'll have to go in front of The Committee at some point. We need you, now."

"I'm not going," she answered defiantly, her eyes staring straight ahead, "Shall I say it again? I'm not going to go anywhere, at anytime, or anyplace where _they_ are. Especially since _she _is dead. I really do care, but I don't feel like exhausting myself any farther. What more do I have to say?"

"I know you and Trinity had your _rough patches,_ to put it lightly, but Allegra..."

"Rough patches? Rough patches?," Allegra's voice grew louder and more hysterical,"You call the rumors of me sleeping with Jackson and Matthew Granges, at the same time, were considered 'rough patches'? The time she spilled beer all over my new shirt? That was horrible and I'm not going to put myself into the cause to help figure out why she just decided to die."

"She didn't just decide to fall down and die, Allie," Lawrence answered solemnly, as he put his hands on both of her shoulders, "Croatoan."  
Allegra's eyes shut as she put her hands to her face, "Too much has happened while I've been gone."

**.x.**

The Committee meeting was in a hushed chatter, the dimmed lights making those in attendance illuminate slightly.

Mimi sat in her usual seat next to Jack, her freshly tanned hand was holding his loosely, while his own held hers back.

"I can't believe she's dead," Mimi whispered to the friends sitting around her, "My own mother! I'm not sure what to do."

"Oh, Mimi!"

"Aww!"

"I'm so sorry!"

_"When are you going to stop pulling this crap, Mimi? You know you don't miss her."_

_"Shut up, Jack." _Mimi replied back, her thoughts playfully bouncing around in his head, but they still held an edge of seriousness as she returned to her friends.

At the other side of the room, Bliss and Schuyler huddled together talking in hushed tones among the rest of many.

"It has to be a Silverblood," Bliss whispered lowly.

Schuyler broke her attention from her mother and turned back to the Texan sitting beside her, "I have to agree. What else could it be? I think that's why they called a meeting so fast."

Bliss nodded before pointing at Lawrence who had just stood up at the head of the room. Schuyler quickly nodded a 'thank you' and watched Lawrence clear his throat.

"Attention, everyone," Lawrence van Alen said loudly from his position at the high table of the newly refurbished room. The recently awakened Allegra was sitting silently at his right side, easily within his arm's reach. The whispering voices abruptly stopped at the figure's words.

"As you have most surely heard, Mrs. Trinity Force is no longer with us," Lawrence started, before pausing for everyone to glance over at Charles and back to him, "I'm certain you haven't heard that she will not ever be with us again."

_"Mimi! Did he just say what I think he just said?_

_"What?"_

_"Mimi! I'm so sorry!"_

Bliss glanced at Schuyler, who was sitting in complete stillness. Bliss reached out a comforting hand to Schuyler's own frozen one as the whispers of the newer members erupted suddenly, rumors starting and raging faster than a wildfire. The older members gave each other little glances that held much more than what the younger ones could say.

_"I heard she didn't want to come back in the next cycle!" _

_"She must have killed someone to not be allowed to respawn."_

_"The truth is that Trinity didn't keep her commitments to the committee, so she's not going to come back!"_

Allegra inwardly smiled in victory as she heard the rumors swirling, she threw a glance at Schuyler in the crowd who was pale with the news.

"Excuse me," Lawrence said, his voice growing a bit louder at the voices that he heard from his position, "The truth, to what you may have heard, is that Trinity Force was killed by a Silverblood. The Silverbloods are dangerous. The reason for this meeting, for all members, is that you all are in grave danger. Especially those of you in the Sunset Years, which is why we are establishing mandatory training sessions for everyone. Allegra van Alen and I will be in charge of these sessions, along with these new, _mandatory_ rules that everyone must follow. Allegra?"

Allegra stood up after Lawrence sat down and stared out at the crowd of teenagers, adults, and the elderly. She hated public speaking with a passion and even though she could pull it off, she wasn't flawless. She was rather far from it, actually.

"Some of the rules the, um, Committee instated for the time being are fairly simple to follow and will help ensure your safety against the, uh, growing threat of the Silverbloods," Allegra gulped and searched through the eyes of the suddenly extremely interested Blue Bloods.

Then she saw Schuyler and immediately, she was only talking to her daughter, "First of all, try to stay in a group of two or three. The red blood 'Buddy System' always has worked and it should be used for safety methods. Secondly, feed regularly. Feeding gives strength and renews the body, which will be necessary for staying safe against the growing danger against us. Third on the list, is that you should keep away from things that you feel can put you in this danger. Also, if you have a flashback or any instinct about this subject: trust it. It could save you, in the end. Follow, these rules and you will be safer than if you paraded around, thus putting yourself at a greater risk."

Allegra held the connection for a few more seconds, until she broke it and sat down faster than Lawrence. Lawrence got up and thanked Allegra, before continuing on with the meeting.

**.x.**

"That was a good meeting," Mimi's friend said as they stood on the side of the street, "Wanna hit the Block?"

"Sure," Mimi said as her phone began to wail a popular song, signifying a text message.

"_MEET ME IN FIFTEEN. YOU KNOW WHERE."_

"Actually," Mimi said slyly, "I'm going to skip out on that."

**.x.**

**A/N: Yes! I really liked this chapter and that part where if you look in someone else's eyes, the world sort of disappears and you can talk is true. Personal experience at school,it still ended up I messed up, but not as horrifically as I should have. I hope you all liked it, I love finally being able to get on my computer (deprivation SUCKS).**


	8. Author's Note

**A/N: Gahh! Every time I see these things in stories, I feel like gagging. Anyway, this summer I just received an offer to go someplace I couldn't refuse. So, currently I'm putting these stories on hiatus until I get back. Sometime in August. Suckish? Very! I'm so sorry, but it's a once in a lifetime chance. Anyway, I will resume this story as soon as I return!!**

**-Forbids, June 18th**


End file.
